Together Again
by geekyginger
Summary: What if Lucy had never gone to Tenrou Island because she was pregnant with Natsu's child? What would happen 7 years later when they reunite?
1. Prologue

Together Again

Prologue

"Cana, I'm sorry but as much as I want to go with you to Tenrou Island, I can't" Lucy said with much regret to her friend."

"Why not?" Cana said with much confusion.

"Well…" Lucy began to say when a certain salmon haired mage interrupted them.

"Because, Lucy is pregnant Cana. You of all people should know that." Lucy turned towards her husband and tried to calm him down but it didn't work. There had already been a full out fight between everyone. The master was finally able to make them stop and said, "Listen brats, we leave tomorrow so it is best to get as much rest as you can tonight."

Natsu turned to Lucy and said, "Are you sure you'll be okay."

"Of course I will. The baby isn't due for another month or two and you'll probably be gone for a couple of weeks, right?"

"Don't worry, I'll come back to you" Natsu said while holding Lucy.

Little did any of them know though that Lucy wouln't see him for another seven years.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The blond mage looked over at her seven year old daughter. Her daughter had blond hair with salmon highlights which made it look like she dyed it, brown eyes, and her father's carefree smile. They were on the train going back to Magnolia after finishing a job.

"Mom, can you just tell me something and get it over with." The young girl had said while avoiding eye contact with her mom.

"I don't know what to tell you Amber…"

"Well, why don't you start by lecturing me about destroying two houses, a hotel and a restaurant?" This was Amber's first battle job that her mom allowed her to go on so she was a bit excited. But now she felt bad because as a result of her destruction, they didn't get paid as much.

"Let me tell you something that I heard when I first joined the guild. 'If you spend time worrying about what those in authority think of you, your magic will never advance! So don't let those idiots on the council intimidate you! Follow the path you truly believe in! That is what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!'" She looked over at her daughter to not see a sad face anymore but a concerned one. That is when she started to feel teardrops fall down her cheeks. She tried her best to hold it in but she couldn't. She didn't want to cry like this in front of Amber.

"Mom, I think I'm going to sleep now." That seemed like to Amber the most reasonable thing to do at this time.

"Of course sweetie, I'll wake you up when we get there." The tears still continued to fall down her cheeks. 'I know they'll be back but it's been seven years already' she thought. She then looked out the window and said softly "Natsu"

-Meanwhile, At the Guild-

"Stop!" yelled Macao.

"You guys will never be above us, as long as you live!" said someone from Twilight Ogre. That was when someone kicked him to the other side of the room. When everyone from Fairy Tail saw who it was, they were shocked. The other four Twilight Ogre guys turned to fight the mysterious people. That's when an ice mage froze one, an iron fist hit another, a sword slashed the third one, and a giant fist squashed the last.

Through all the dust, they saw a very similar smile. And for the first time in seven years, Romeo smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lucy, Lucy wake up." The blond mage woke up to find Loke there and Amber gone. She shot up and quickly said, "Where's Amber?"

"Outside with Virgo and is waiting for you. It seems that you fell asleep."

"Yeah, thanks Loke, you can go back now."

"Of course." And with that he disappeared. Loke had been a big help to her these past seven years, in fact, all the spirits have. They have helped Amber and Lucy train and became close friends with Amber along the way.

As Lucy stepped off the train, she found Amber sitting on the bench talking to Virgo. Once she saw her mom, her face lit up and ran towards Lucy. "Come on mom; let's go back to the guild."

"I'm coming," Lucy said while laughing. 'She has so much energy, just like her father.' Lucy thought while her smile started to weaken a bit. She turned to Virgo and before she could speak, Virgo said, "Punishment Princess?"

"Why do you always say that when you see me?" Lucy yelled.

"Just making sure." Virgo calmly replied.

"Thanks just go back to the spirit world please."

"Of course Princess." And she then disappeared just like Loke had.

"Now Amber, why don't we…" Lucy started to say turning towards Amber but didn't find her there. "Not again!" She yelled and started to race towards the guild.

-A few minutes later, Outside of Fairy Tail-

Amber began to run up to the guild. For some reason, she always found it fun to run from her mother like this. She was about to open the door when she heard a lot more commotion than usual inside the building. She slowly opened the door expecting to find Twilight Ogre but instead found a lot of people with the same mark as she had.

Amber ran up to Master Macao and yelled, "Hide me!" All those who knew Amber knew what kind of "game" she was playing. But to all those who just got there thought she was in serious danger. Natsu had heard her and went up saying, "Who are you hiding from?"

Amber looked at this pink haired mage with real caution and replied, "A very powerful mage." And that was true. During the past seven years, Lucy had become the strongest celestial wizard that every lived. She was now able to summon eight spirits in a battle and was still able to fight.

Natsu looked off into the distance and yelled, "I'm all fired up!" The fire surrounding him had surprised Amber because she had never seen anything like that. 'So this is Salamander, my father.' That is when everyone fell silent. They could feel someone coming, a power that they have felt before yet, it was more powerful.

Once Natsu saw the figure, he flew towards the door ready to punch the person trying to hurt the young girl. He heard two words before he flew to the other side of the room. "Lucy kick." Those may have been just two simple words yet, those words caused shock to all those who heard it, all except Amber.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy began to walk up to the guild out of breath. Amber always does this and at first, Lucy found it cute but now it's just plain annoying. Lucy went up to the door and heard the same silence she's heard for seven years now. 'I guess they didn't find anything at the Island,' thought Lucy. As soon as she opened the door, a person came flying at her. She automatically responded by doing her famous Lucy Kick and sent the person across the room.

She then paused for a moment and looked around. Her eyes fell in contact with faces she never thought she would see again. "You guys," she whispered and ran to Levy first.

"Lu-chan" Levy said while hugging Lucy. "I missed you so much Levy-chan." Lucy said while her voice was quavering. Lucy felt a tap on her shoulder and found Happy there. He quickly hugged her and then basically everyone joined into the hug. Lucy found someone missing and said, "Where's Natsu?"

'Please don't tell me he's dead.' That thought destroyed Lucy and she would not accept it. Everyone then pointed towards the person that she kicked across the room. Lucy went over to Natsu and began to help him up. Once he got up, she immediately jumped into his arms. "I thought you would never be back." She whispered into his ear. He pulled her closer and responded, "I told you I would be back, didn't I?"

At that moment, both Lucy and Natsu forgot about the world around them. To Lucy, it didn't feel like they were apart for seven years. Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard someone clear their throat. They turned to find Amber standing there. "Wait a minute," Natsu yelled out scaring everyone, "You said Lucy was after you. What's going on here?"

Lucy moved herself to where she was behind Amber. "This is Amber Luna Dragneel, our daughter." Everyone looked anticipation to see how he would react. Natsu was in shock, not over the fact that he had a daughter but that he missed the first seven years of her life. That is when Natsu began to cry. He felt a hand touch him and found Amber there. "Don't worry dad, I'm here for you." After she said that, Natsu wiped off his tears and then raised Amber onto his shoulders. "I have a daughter!" he yelled.

Gildarts came up behind him and said, "First I have Cana and now you have Amber. You really are grown up."

"That's what it is to be a man!" Elfman yelled.

"Let's party in celebration in the return of the Tenrou Island people." Macao said. Nobody hesitated to do exactly that. Natsu told his adventures to Lucy and vice versa. Lucy then talked to Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Levy, and all her other friends. During that time, Amber got to get to know her father more. She now saw what her mother had meant when she said Amber was a lot like him.

Wendy spoke up to Lucy and said, "I have a question. Master Hades magic almost hit me yet one of your spirits saved me. How is that possible?" Natsu jumped into the conversation and said, "Actually, I was wondering that too." Everyone looked to Lucy for her response. "Well…"

-Flashback, Seven years ago-

Lucy sat in the guild and drank her milkshake. She really wishes that she could've gone but Natsu strictly told her to stay home. Suddenly, she felt something happen to her keys. She took them off of her belt, raised them to eye level and noticed something weird. "What's wrong Lucy?" Lucy turned to find Romeo there and she said, "I somehow have Capricorn's key and Loke is back in the spirit world."

It was almost as if Virgo had heard her because she appeared at that moment. "Good afternoon Princess. Brother had sent me."

"Is everything alright?" Lucy was confused. 'Just how hurt is he?'

"He is okay, just resting." Virgo had said as if she read Lucy's mind. "The reason you have Capricorn's key is Grimoire Heart is on the island. Capricorn was a member and Loke managed to convince him to come and serve you."

Everyone was shocked about the fact the one of the top dark guilds was on Tenrou Island. "We should go and help them!" Droy yelled out. Everybody in the building agreed with him, all except Lucy. "No…" Lucy said. "They'll be okay. The strongest members of Fairy Tail are there so they should be okay. We'll stay here and hold down the fort." Lucy turned to Virgo and said, "Can you ask all the spirits to look out for them?"

"Of course Princess." Virgo said with a slight smile and disappeared.

-Present time-

"So in other words you were just worried about Natsu." Happy said, flying up to Lucy. Lucy began to blush a bit and said, "Of course I was."

"It was nice of you to look out for us Lucy; I am forever in your debt." Erza said. Erza was a person of her word so she really meant it. "It's no big deal. You guys are my family so of course I would want to protect you."

"That's a little embarrassing Luce." Natsu said.

"So Natsu?" Jet asked. "Would you like us to tell Lucy how once you woke up, you asked where she was?" Natsu jumped at Jet and said, "Don't say weird stuff like that!" That's when it turned into a full fight. Amber stared at the whole thing in shock. Master Makarov saw Amber standing there and said, "Do you find this all weird?"

"No. It's just; Fairy Tail and my parents are the best." Amber said with a huge smile. Makarov couldn't help but smile along his the small child. Fairy Tail partied all night long, and for Amber, it was the best night of her life.

_**Sorry if it wasn't that good or you were expecting better. I hope you all enjoyed it though. I will try to update more often now that school is out so I hope you will read what I put up.  
**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, Amber woke up with a smile. 'Daddy's back and a lot of mommy's old friends. I can't wait to meet them all.' She thought while heading towards the door. They have lived at Natsu and Happy's place ever since Natsu and Lucy got married. Now they just call it 'The House' since they all live there. Amber was about to leave but the Happy scared her. "What are you doing?" Amber jumped and held her finger to her lips. "I want to go to the guild to meet everyone. I didn't really have a chance to last night." Amber said this all with a whisper because she didn't want her parents to wake up.

"I'll come with you." Happy said. Amber thought about it for a second and realized the company would be nice so she agreed to his idea. As soon as they left the house, Happy began to bring his wings out and fly. Amber stared at him in shock. She thought Lucy was joking when she said that Happy can fly. Happy saw her shocked face and said, "Are you okay?" Amber regained herself and said, "Yeah, let's continue." They had walked a while in silence then Amber finally spoke up. "So what are you?" She tried to find a way to say it as nice as possible but only found that way.

"I'm an Exceed from Edolas." That's when Amber remembered about the stories her mom told her about the alternate universe. "My daddy raised you, right?" Happy looked at the young child and smiled, "Yep. And then we met Lucy and now you're here."

"Mommy told me that you and daddy brought her to Fairy Tail. And she also told all the adventures you guys had along with Erza and Gray. I can't wait to go on a mission with all of you." Happy looked at the girl and couldn't help but feel sad for her. Suddenly they heard a yell that sounded a lot like Lucy. They turned to find Lucy and Natsu running after them. "Amber, what have I told you about running off like that?"

"But it's okay mom. Happy was with me."

"Luce, she has a point."

"Don't side with her Natsu." Amber looked at her parents and began to laugh. She heard from the master that her dad fought with basically everyone but she didn't believe it. Once they heard Amber laughing, they couldn't help but laugh as well. "Come on, let's go to the guild." And with that, they continued on their way to the guild. When they got there, Amber was amazed at the noise level compared to just two days ago. She looked around the room and even found Romeo smiling. She had never seen him smile before so this was a little weird. But she likes how there's actually life in the guild.

Amber decided she would have some strawberry cake. She went to the place where she usually got cake and noticed there was a white haired person there. 'Wait a minute, I think that's Mirajane. Didn't mom show me pictures of her?' Mira saw Amber sit down and asked, "What would you like?" Amber became a little nervous as she responded, "Umm… strawberry cake please."

Erza's ears perked up when she heard the words 'strawberry cake'. She went up to Amber and said, "You like strawberry cake?" Amber's eyes lit up and she said, "Are you kidding? It's my favorite. Do you like it too?" Erza was happy that someone else shared her love for her favorite food. "Well of course. How could anyone not love it?" Amber ate her cake while Erza got a cake and sat along with her. At the side of her eye, Amber saw a hit of salmon fly past her. She saw her dad and Gray run into Erza causing Erza to run into her cake. Amber felt the room become darker and saw Erza chase after them. Amber began to laugh as she saw Erza basically destroy the two men.

Mira thought Amber would be nervous just like Lucy was when she first saw them fight. Instead though, she was enjoying this. "Amber, is this weird to you in any way?"

Amber thought for a minute about this question and responded, "Nope. Mommy told me all about the cool stuff of this guild. She also told me all about the people here and all the weird fights they had."

"So what did your mom say about me?"

"Umm… you are a really nice person but can be really scary at times too."

"What about Erza?"

"Erza is also known as Titania. She is the strongest female in Fairy Tail."

"Gray?"

"Mom said he is a stripper but also a cool person."

Mira decided she was going to ask about one more person and she knew exactly who it would be. "What did she say about Natsu?"

"She said daddy was the one who saved her and he always saves her when she's in trouble. Mommy also told me that she loves him very much." Mirajane smiled at the young girl.

"Amber, come over here." Amber turned to find her mom calling her. "Coming." She turned back to Mirajane and said, "Thanks for the cake." And then she ran off to where her mom was. Mira smiled as Amber left and said, "She really is a sweet girl."

Makarov (sitting nearby) responded, "She is. There is something to look out for though. She seems to have great magic power as expected of a child being born from Natsu and Lucy."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"We should just watch and see how things turn out." One thing is for sure though, Makarov is expects to see great things coming from Amber.

-Later at the house-

Amber ran into the house with Happy by her side. She had a fun day at the guild and found everyone that came back really funny. Natsu collapsed at the couch and said, "So Luce, have you seen your dad?" Lucy's body began stiffen as she said, "He died last month." Both Lucy and Amber remember that day very clearly.

-Around last month-

Amber looked around and saw all these people crying. She saw them bring a long box and put it in the ground. "Is that the box that grandpa is in?" Lucy looked at her daughter and responded, "Yes it is."

"Mommy, where did he go?" Lucy didn't know how to explain this to her daughter. She crouched down to Amber's height and said, "He is in a better place now. Grandpa is there with grandma and they are having a great time."

"So that means he's watching over us, right?" Lucy felt a tear go down her cheek as she responded, "Always." Amber smiled and felt the wind blow past her as if it was her grandpa saying that he'll always be there.

-Present time-

Natsu felt bad for bringing up the subject and quickly apologized. "It's okay Natsu. I feel like my father and I got closer over these seven years though." Lucy sighed and tried to shrug off her sadness. "I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be back soon." Natsu sat there guiltily. Amber came up to him and said, "Dad, this is for you. It's from grandpa." Natsu slowly took it and opened it and pulled out the letter.

_ Dear Natsu Dragneel,_

_ I knew I probably wouldn't be able to tell you this in person seeing how I am now sick but, I am grateful. I am grateful that you were there for my daughter and I apologize for the rudeness I showed to Fairy Tail. I am glad though Lucy was able to find such a wonderful family when I wasn't there for her. I truly hope that Lucy will always have a smile on her face. Thanks to you and the guild, she was never alone. Please always be there for her as well as Amber. Amber is a truly magnificent girl as was her mom and grandma. It runs in the family for women I guess. May the three of you live a happy life as a family._

_ Jude Heartfilia_

Natsu noticed something else in the envelope. He pulled out 1,400,000J. 'He really loves Lucy and Amber. I have to try my best to protect this family. I'm all fired up.'

"Natsu, are you okay?" Natsu looked and saw both Happy and Amber with a worried expression on their faces. "Yeah, I've never been better."

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to show how Lucy kept on Fairy Tail's legends basically. I also really wanted to have a letter to Natsu from Jude. Please review because they really are useful for me so thanks for reading. I should post a new chapter next week and I am sorry if it wasn't that good. **_


End file.
